Professor Penguin's Prattlings of Proper Drabbles from Poptropica
by pengu1nfinity
Summary: After writing two drabbles, I've decided to make this a collection of them in one fic. Most of these drabbles will be dark/emotional/sad and are "what-if" scenarios. Few will be loosely based on canonical parts of my timeline. Mostly OC-centric, at least for now. T for Typical Edgy Angst and some suggestive humor.
1. Listen (Wild Eel)

"If you would have listened, my boy..."

He had thought this old man had lots in common with him. He realizes how big of a mistake his just-as-rich parents made in this affiliation deal.

"...and you won't tell anyone about this, not even to the portraits, understood?"

He stares at his recent bruise among the others, brushed off as facing the dangers of the Yukon. "I won't, Mr. Van Buren. I promise."

"Excellent, lad. Now move along."

As he exits the room, he mutters:

"Why? I really don't get how this will make me listen."


	2. Bad End (Wild Eel)

He can't explain the terror he felt. He definitely recognizes the corpse he received.

It's his sister's. _White Seal_. She's been _murdered_.

He wants to scream, to shout, to hurt his mentor back for this. But that would make things worse. Wild Eel's hands have never been so shaky. The flaws, the signs of struggle will definitely show when he has to mount her on a pedestal. Along with the other creatures who meant well.

He fears he could be next. No, he _wishes_ he is next.

Myron once said he should have *his* head.


	3. Free At Last (Wild Eel)

Wild Eel had sneaked around Myron Van Buren's room before. This time is different. He isn't here to find out any secrets that Myron may have hidden from him.

He peered from the door and there he was—sleeping. Mr. Van Buren sleeps so soundly. There lay the mightiest, notorious game hunter in a moment of definite calm.

If Wild Eel actually, finally went through with it, that moment would become forever.

Memories—his mental photographs flash through his eyes. It must be done.

Getting close enough, he forced the spear right onto the bed.

Free at last.


	4. Trapped (Wild Eel and White Seal)

Wild Eel doesn't care how long he could run, or how worse the weather would get.

He only wants get out of there before the man he once trusted could hurt him again.

When he thought he can't be caught in his grip anymore, he trapped himself in a net and a bush—a long-abandoned trap.

Shortly, someone comes to him. He knows her immediately. White Seal!

He hasn't seen his sister in a long time. He joyfully explains the predicament.

Everything makes sense to her now.

"I'll get you out of there…I promise."


	5. Comparison (White Seal)

White Seal thought she was a goner, until Mac McGullicutty raced over there with a bear. It destroyed the cage not meant for her.

"No matter—my aim's just as good from here!"

She grits her teeth, "Not if I can help it."

With that, she got out the ghastly rifle.

Superior to the crossbow, this weapon defies all boundaries. It is a finer gift than the specialty of the Van Buren clan.

He saw the woman lunge at him—her rifle in her arms.

Quickly, Myron Van Buren—that nimrod—jumped into the water, where the beavers waited below.


	6. Play Again? (TOAST)

In the arcade, TOAST isn't toast at all when completing motion-based rhythm games.

She likes the dubstep category of the dances—the most challenging category in the game. The sparkling electricity of adrenaline fills her circuits as her feet stepped on the arrows, effortlessly making the opponent lose their guard—be it man or machine.

And once the bass drops? So does her competitor.

At the end of the level, though, she smiles and offers her hand to them. Unless they really needed it, she doesn't give them water or oil. In fact, she says:

" _Play again_?"


	7. Game Over (TOAST)

TOAST learned that androids do not dream only of electric sheep.

She remembers her first nightmare—being pulled apart until she is only a body and head. Wires stuck out with sparks flying out where her limbs used to be.

Then a force blew her over the platform, into the depths below her.

TOAST couldn't see from the back of her head, and no longer had the rest of her body to help her curiosity. Nevertheless, she braced herself for impact.

When she felt that the fall is a second-apart from ending, two words flashed behind her eyes:

" _Game Over_."


	8. Polar Bears (Wild Eel)

_"If you disappoint me once more, you'll end up like the doltish child of a mother polar bear!"_

Many think the polar bear is only at risk of the melting ice cap.

Failed attempts are like what melting glaciers would cause—the likelihood of drowning in the anticipated sea of rage.

The prey escaped again.

Not only does the environment pose a threat to the polar bear, but…

 _It's been said that if a polar bear cub were to fail a hunt with its mother, she would deal a whack to her child's head._

My head still hurts from yesterday.


	9. Together (Adventure Grandson)

The Adventure Grandson was in for a surprise. He saw not only Grandpa Harold, but also...

McGrandpa?! After going missing for over a year, he thought he was…

"What are you waiting for, my boy? He's back!" Harold Mews cheerfully announces.

"Wh-What? But I…"

Max McGullicutty looks up and smiles at his grandson.

"Don't you know? Even if we have been separated for some time, we are still family! Now, come over here and join the hug!"

The grandson nods and runs in. Tears of joy still flow from his friendly eyes.

Together at last, together again.


	10. Soundproof (Adventure Grandson)

Where the Mews Mansion is, almost all the walls were soundproof.

This allows not only Harold Mews, but his husband, Max McGullicutty, and their adoptive grandson to be as loud as they want, whenever they want.

One time, the grandson knocked on the door to his grandpas' shared room.

"Hey, uh, can we just...talk?" he timidly asked.

No response. He decided to open it...

It only took just a crack to see what was happening.

Filled with embarrassment, he gently closed it, pretending he didn't see anything.

At times, he wished was able to _hear_ what was going on first.


End file.
